fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost-Fire
Frost Fire '''is a Superior Fusion Element that can freeze and burns players at the same time '''Frost Fire '''can be fused with Fire and Ice and cost 400 Diamonds Statistics *Damage - Medium *Speed - Above Average *Denfence - High Spells Freeze-Burn Blast ''"User fires a flaming covered frost beam that will create 3 effects at one hit and cause a flame on the players whos caught at the blast"'' *it's a Projectile Spell *'Freeze-Burn Blast '''is a Projectile Spell that which the User shoots a flaming covered ice beam that will do each three effect that is Burn, Frozen and Damaging. The Player get damaged by the beam that is 235 Dmg and a large burn. The Beam is unable to reach far range and be melt by the sun. The Freezing flame deals per 16 Dmg and the large burns is 76,32,26,18,2,1. The Beam is more stronger then Glaze whail because it's flame combined with Fire *'Note: '''it can travel more further then a normal beam *This Spell consumes 450 Mana, and had a 15 second cooldown Speeding Fire Snowball ''"User fuses fire and a snowball then fired it that will create a frozen flaming wall that can burn it's in the radius"'' *Its a Multi Projectile *'Speeding Fire Snowball '''is a Multi Projectile that which the User makes a snowball that is fused with Fire that can blast into a frozen flaming wall that can burn players that is in the radius that deals per 13 Burn Dmg. Each Snowball deals per 32 Dmg and can make players traps in a frozen flaming ice structure that is inside of the blasting area *'Note: ''' The frozen flaming wall is a burning ice wall *This Spell consumes 309 Mana, had a 6 second cooldown, and requires 900 Shards to unlock Perilous Blaze ''"User releases a blazing platform of ice that push players back and in the air that will blind players with blazing ice burst"'' *it's a AoE Spell *'Perilous Blaze '''is a AoE Spell that which the User creates blazing platform of ice that will push players to deal 324 Dmg and creates a fire area that burns players who's in it. When the User is in the Air that will burst of Ice and Fire blazing to rain down fire meteors then explodes when it's land to the ground. The AoE is like TP *'Note: '''this AoE has the longest range *This Spell consumes 250 Mana, had a 7 second cooldown, and requires 1230 Shards to unlock Conjuction Icey Fire ''"User puts the player on fire then shoots very small ice shards to get damaged and get bleeding dmg, and also makes a hard stun"'' *Its a Contact Spell *'Conjuction Icey Fire '''is a Contact Spell that which the User creates a invisble flame burst that cause players who's near get burned and the caster shoots ice shards on them that they start to bleed and getting cold Dmg by the ice shards. The ice shard looks like from the ice conact but it's more white then blue. The shard deals per 34 Dmg and the burn is 54 dmg *'Note: '''This is a first spell that makes player be bleeding *This Spell consumes 320 Mana, had a 10 second cooldown, and require 1600 Shards to unlock Flaming Blizzard ''"Flaming Clouds forms in the sky and snowflakes falls to the ground then its explodes of ice and fire that will burn and freeze players in the explosion, the ice and fire will completely fuse in the explosion that create a completely fused effect"''' *Its a Ultimate Spell *'Flaming Blizzard 'is a Ultimate that which the User creates a Flaming Cloud that rains down Snow flakes that deals per 6 dmg in the range then it explodes of Very Deadly Flaming Snow that will call down that cause a player get a very hard stun and creates a massive burn. In the Explosion there's TWO effects that caught fused into a double merge that is a Burn Freezing effect that can be created in the explosion by the flaming frozen cloud *'Note: '''The Ults Effect is Burn and Frozen that is fused only in the explosion *This Spell uses 1000 Mana, had a 95 second cooldown, and requires 2280 Shards to unlock